


A Dog-Eat-Dog World

by mini_younggae (mini_cutie)



Series: puppy love [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cat Hybrid Park Jinyoung | Jr., Choi Youngjae-centric, Doctor Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Dog Fighting, Dog Hybrid Choi Youngjae, Dog Hybrid Jackson Wang, Dog Hybrid Kim Yugyeom, Dog Hybrid Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Dog Hybrid Lim Changkyun | I.M, Epitome of Sunshine Choi Youngjae, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is soft for Youngjae and Yugyeom, Human Trafficking, Kim Yugyeom-centric, M/M, Mentioned Monsta X Ensemble, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Polyamory, Protective Kim Yugyeom, Rich Im Jaebum | JB, Violence, Youngjae and Yugyeom don't know how the world works, kind of, mentioned BTS ensemble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_cutie/pseuds/mini_younggae
Summary: All of his life, Yugyeom knew only fighting and training. If he wasn't fighting, he was training. If he wasn't doing either, he was sleeping. That was his life.He could vaguely remember something before this, maybe, a memory of cold white walls and a jarring machine. Something about a dark brown home that housed boys like him.Those memories are long gone, though. There is nothing left for him in the past.Now, Yugyeom only lived in the present, for his friend he needed to defend. He only lived to fight. After all, wasn't that the only thing dogs were good for?





	1. help.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654515) by [justhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhere/pseuds/justhere). 



> I really loved the idea of a future where hybrids are abused because they're hybrids?
> 
> So, basically, in this future, hybrids have been created. They're supposedly lower than humans because they're more animalistic. Hybrids are treated like pets, they're stupid and dumb and they're basically 'lesser' than humans. Hybrids aren't allowed to go to school and there are some places that don't allow hybrids, etc. 
> 
> They're better at humans in certain aspects though like strength and speed and dexterity. 
> 
> That's why a lot of people prefer hybrid dog fighting than normal dog fighting. It's 'more entertaining' because hybrids can last longer in a fight and their punches pack more of a bite. These people are basically interested in hybrid fighting for the same reason people are interested in boxing. (Sickening, I know). Hybrid fighting, like dog fighting and unlike boxing, is illegal though. 
> 
> That's why there's a huge hybrid trafficking ring. The trafficking ring, of course, supplies new hybrids to 'coaches' who'll pay for them. Some of these hybrids are born into the life and are trained from a really young age. Mostly, they're just cycled through. If a hybrid isn't wanted anymore, they'll most likely be sold to some other owner or left in an alleyway to be found by some other owner.
> 
> The fights are then held in different places that are heavily guarded so that none of the people that take part in it can be caught.
> 
> Yugyeom is a German Shepherd hybrid so he's all big and muscly. He's used for actual fighting. Youngjae, however, is used for practice. He's never been in an actual fight. He's a smaller breed of dog and those hybrids are used to assess the different fighting skills of new fighters.

“Changkyun-ah, this is terrible weather for a walk.” Kihyun couldn’t help but complain, ruffling his damp pink hair as he did.

The weather wasn’t all that bad, really. Just a light drizzle and a cold breeze. It wasn’t good for walking, though. The sun wasn’t out at all and, instead, was covered by gray clouds. Thankfully, the two were dressed appropriately in thick coats.

Even with that, Kihyun wished they’d have their walk some other time, when it was a little bit warmer.

The hybrid paid his owner no mind and, instead, happily wagged his tail. Kihyun sighed but pulled Changkyun closer anyway, making sure that the silly boy was under their shared umbrella.

Kihyun knew better than anyone that, if Changkyun wasn’t taken out for a walk, he’d just get antsy at home. He never was good at sitting still when he didn’t have anything to take his energy out on.

“Ah, hyung…” Changkyun suddenly looked around, his nose scrunched a little “I smell another hybrid.”

“Huh? Another hybrid? In this weather?” Kihyun looked appalled though, to be honest, it shouldn’t surprise him. It was probably someone else who couldn’t stay at home without a quick walk.

“Hyung.” Just as suddenly as he had started to look around, Changkuyun tugged at Kihyun’s sleeve.

Kihyun grew even more confused “What?”

“The hybrid. He smells like blood.” Changkyun answered rather ominously, stopping right in front of a playground.

It was a familiar playground to Kihyun. In fact, it was the same playground that they’ve always passed on their walks. Hell, he’d seen Changkyun, Jooheon and Gunhee play in this same playground.

This time was different. Under the playground, as if using it as a shield from the drizzle of rain, was a person. Kihyun could guess that this was the hybrid Changkyun could smell.

Changkyun seemed to stare at Kihyun, wondering what the older would do. Kihyun himself didn’t know exactly what was going on or what was happening.

He did know one thing: if that hybrid needed help and the two of them didn’t help, Kihyun could never forgive himself. Chankgyun himself seemed to also realize this, too, because he stopped staring at Kihyun and, instead, stared at the huddled figure.

With careful steps, they walked towards the playground, to the big middle structure that the hybrid was hiding under.

Upon closer inspection, Kihyun noticed a body under the hybrid and the body was unconcious. He could easily see that it was another hybrid with sullen cheeks and bruises on its skin.

Changkyun grew alarmed because he noticed this too. His first instinct was to pull Kihyun back, reassess the situation.

Kihyun felt differently.

The first hybrid could be attacking the second one. The second one could possibly be in life-threatening danger. So, of course, Kihyun sped up, a look of urgency on his face.

He didn’t get very close.

"Don't touch him." The  first hybrid’s voice was deep and booming, his tone menacing as he growled out his words.

Though his skin stuck to his bones and his face was smeared with dirt, he looked like he could fight. In fact, his lips were pulled back, showing sharp teeth that could easily tear through flesh.

Despite knowing this, Kihyun still stepped forward “The hybrid under you… is hurt…”

Those words seemed to get through to the hybrid stray because hesitance flashed over his features but only for a second. Instead of anger, there was a look of worry and fear. It was gone as quickly as it came.

Rather than seeing what Kihyun had to say, the hybrid continued to stand his ground, continued growling and snarling and shielding his friend's unconscious body.

“Hyung, I think he's hurt too.” Changkyun, Kihyun’s own hybrid, muttered.

His words only seemed to attract the attention of the hybrid who tensed at the sight of another like him. Kihyun had seen that kind of behavior before, in more territorial strays.

Almost instinctively, Kihyun’s hand shot out, pushing Chankyun back. The hybrid stray didn’t like the sudden movement but relaxed when Changkyun got the message and distanced himself.

“Should I call Hoseok-hyung?” Changkyun spoke out again but, this time, his voice was softer, more careful, as if trying not to anger the other hybrid any more than he already was.

Kihyun nodded and took another step which, of course, made the hybrid growl louder. He really didn't want anyone near his friend.

“Please, let us help you.” Kihyun sighed, hands still up to try and placate the angry dog “If you don't let us help you, the both of you might die, especially in this weather.”

The hybrid stray must know that Kihyun had a point. He might not want to admit it but it was true.

The air was cold and windy, the rain only made it worse, and Kihyun’s extremities were already numbing. He couldn't even imagine what it felt like for the hybrid who wore even less.

Changkyun lowered the phone in his hands and turned his gaze to Kihyun “Hoseok-hyung said he's coming in four minutes tops.”

“Who's coming?” The hybrid stray demanded though, from the fact that his tail was between his legs and his eyes swam with worry, Kihyun could see that the question wasn't asked in anger.

“Just my friend, Hoseok.” Kihyun chose his words carefully “He’s coming to help too.”

“Help? Help how?” The hybrid sounded panicked at this point, eyes wide and that anger of his quickly being replaced with fear.

Kihyun shook his head “No, no, he won’t hurt you. None of us will. We need to help you and your friend, ok?”

“Trust him.” Changkyun also put his two cents in, ever present gentle look on his face “Hyung never lies.”

The hybrid looked like he was contemplating it, his expression scrunched in worry and thought. After a pause, however, he answered. “...ok.”

“Ok?” Kihyun seemed surprised but relieved.

Slowly, Kihyun approached and the hybrid took a step back to gently lift his friend’s body into his arms. He staggered a little, body weak from whatever managed to injure both of them.

Kihyun almost rushed forward if it weren’t for the fact that the hybrid gave him a pointed glare.

“You can help. You can't touch him.” He sounded firm, holding his friend’s shivering body tighter against his own as if to make his point.

Kihyun looked at the hybrid with a deadpan stare. The stray looked like he was about to collapse. There was no way he could simply carry his friend around everywhere.

“How are we going to help your friend if you won’t let us touch him?” Changkyun beat Kihyun to the question.

The hybrid seemed to contemplate this, too, and came to a decision quickly enough “Fine, you can touch him. But I’m not leaving his side.”

Kihyun shook his head, gentle smile on his lips “I didn’t expect you to.”

Though the hybrid still seemed hesitant to step forward, he did and, eventually, stood side by side with Changkyun and Kihyun.

He was much taller than either of them expected. He almost towered over the two of them and, if they hadn’t known any better, they would’ve been terrified of this fact.

The hybrid, however, didn’t make any sign to hurt them. Instead, he frowned, simply lookimg absolutely worried. “Please just… Please help my friend.”

Kihyun looked absolutely serious when he stared up into the hybrid’s eyes “You’re safe with us now, don’t worry. Your friend is too. Everything will be fine.”

Just as he said that, a car suddenly pulled up onto the road right next to the playground. The driver rolled down his window, sticking his elbow out as he surveyed the scene.

It was Hoseok and he looked absolutely worried.

“What’s going on?” He didn’t hesitate when he asked, voice loud and eyebrows furrowed.

Changkyun looked the most relieved to see Hoseok. The hybrid’s tail was even wagging. The stray, however, could only deepen his frown, eyebrows scrunched up as if he was playing various scenarios in his head. He was, most likely, trying to think about whether or not he could trust the people in front of him.

Kihyun, on the other hand, didn’t know what to say. It wasn’t as if the story was long. Rather, he only knew half of it. His side of the story. He still didn’t know anything about the hybrid or how the hybrid and his friend got hurt. There could be a reason for this hybrid's hesitance in accepting help and his overprotectiveness of his friend.

 _Right_. The hybrids were hurt. The storytelling could wait. Kihyun shook his head before ushering everyone away from the playground and towards the car  “I’ll tell you later. We need to get these hybrids to the nearest clinic.”


	2. stay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hybrid stray waits worriedly by his friend's side and Kihyun calls his own friend for a little assistance. Changkyun, on the other hand, just continues to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry there's so much Changkyun and Kihyun and Monsta X. The rest of GOT7 will get here soon, I promise.
> 
> Also, side note. It's kind of obvious but Ace is Yugyeom and then Lucky is Youngjae. Neither of them really like their names though because they were given to them by really terrible men but ya' know! It's whatever! They'll get their permanent names soon.

“S-So… What is this place?” The big hybrid that they had picked up asked as he kept his friend close, this time piggybacking him instead of carrying him in his arms.

Changkyun tried to sound as calm as he could “This is the hospital.”

For a hybrid like Changkyun, the hospital wasn’t exactly a new place. Everything about  _ this  _ hospital was familiar at least. He’d been here numerous times for all kinds of problems.

However, for the hybrid beside him, a hospital was probably a new concept.

“It’s basically where you go when you’re sick or hurt.” Changkyun had added to explain it a little, hand waving uselessly in the air.

The big hybrid nodded slowly but didn’t let his guard down. Instead, his head kept swivelling around, looking at everyone passing by or the people in the waiting room with him.

“I guess… we’ve gone to something like a hospital before.” The big hybrid concluded, frown etched on his face. From the looks of it, they didn’t like their visit.

“This hospital is good.” Changkyun reassured the hybrid, wagging his tail slightly as if to show how chipper he felt “I like this hospital, anyway.”

The big hybrid nodded slowly again. Changkyun would’ve sighed if it weren’t for the fact that he didn’t want to seem rude in front of the stranger.

Kihyun and Hoseok sure were taking their time talking to the front desk. Probably trying to explain everything that had happened. Even Changkyun wasn’t sure exactly what happened and he had been there.

Maybe that was why he was content to just stand around here in the waiting room instead of in front of the lady working the front desk.

“So… I know hyung said he was going to ask you but he never did.” Changkyun broke the silence, eyes trailing up to look at the taller hybrid “What happened?”

“My friend… He lost a fight…” The hybrid seemed hesitant in answering but he shifted his friend up higher onto his back and continued anyway “I got angry, tried to intervene… We barely got out…”

Changkyun winced at that before glancing at the hybrid’s friend.

Unlike the big hybrid, the smaller hybrid looked peaceful and calm. It was hard to imagine him getting into such a terrible fight. Then again, Changkyun was always taught not to judge people by how they looked.

Changkyun’s eyes then traveled to the larger hybrid and then back to the hybrid’s friend. Looking at the two of them, it was hard to imagine they were very close friends.

The smaller hybrid’s hair was a strawberry blonde and his ears were rounded at the tips so Changkyun ruled out the possibility that the two were related. The bigger hybrid had dark hair and sharp ears that stood like tall triangles on top of his head.

They didn’t look alike at all.

So, if they weren’t related, what was their relationship like? Why was the big hybrid so protective when it came to his smaller friend? Who even were these hybrids?

The curiosity overtook him and Changkyun couldn’t stop himself from commenting. “Your friend, he must be really special to you if you’d save him like that.”

“He’s all I have.”

The answer Changkyun got wasn’t the one that he was expecting. He had thought that the hybrid would simply shrug it off or chuckle and joke around. Instead, he looked so bittersweet, so happy and yet not so happy.

It made something in Changkyun’s chest ache.

He didn’t know what to say though or what to do to comfort the hybrid. He was never put in this kind of position before.

“Don’t worry, they’ll help your friend here.” Changkyun decided to say, hand lifting up to pat the bigger hybrid on the shoulder.

When Changkyun had raised his hand, the hybrid immediately seemed to tense but then relaxed when he realised that there was no harm coming to him.

It made Changkyun wonder what kind of life the two could have been living. Ever since he’s met this poor hybrid, all he’s been is on edge, like anyone could attack him at that very minute or, even worse, attack his friend.

“What’s your name, by the way?” Changkyun tried to continue their conversation. Though, he also couldn’t help but want to know.

The hybrid paused as if contemplating the answer before frowning “I’ve had a lot of owners so I have a lot of names… Uhm, the one I like the most is Ace I guess… So…”

Changkyun couldn’t help but be taken aback by that. He knew himself what that felt like but this hybrid had said it so casually. It was like he thought that was normal.

“I mean, I don’t like any of the names any of my previous masters have given me… I don’t think my friend has either… But it’s…  _ something _ .” The hybrid continued, shrugging before moving his friend up a little bit more on his back. He must’ve taken Changkyun’s confused expression the wrong way.

Quickly, Changkyun tried to erase any sort of emotion on his face, not wanting the hybrid to feel like he was being judged. Instead, he asked “Why don’t you pick a name yourself?” 

The way the hybrid’s face scrunched up, eyebrows creasing and mouth turning, it made Changkyun’s stomach churn. It was like the thought of being able to name himself was something unheard of. It made Changkyun sick.

“I-I don’t think…” The hybrid seemed to pick his words carefully, still grimacing “It’s not…”

Of course, Changkyun quickly nodded, pretending to understand but not really. He wanted the hybrid to feel comfortable with him so he played along, all the while wondering what kind of owner this hybrid could’ve had, what kind of  _ series of owners _ .

“What about your friend?” Changkyun decide to hastily change the subject.

The hybrid didn’t hesitate this time “Lucky.”

Changkyun couldn’t help but think that the name was weird. Instead of a  _ name _ , it was a word, like the hybrid was nothing more than a charm or an actual dog. 

Of course, most names were  _ words _ , yes, that was true. Like words, names had their own meanings, their own definitions. Still, Lucky and Ace sounded like nicknames, not true full names. It was odd how weird it felt to him.

Changkyun had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed Kihyun and Hoseok walking back. At the sight of them, though, the hybrid beside him had stiffened which was what allerted Changkyun.

“They have a room ready for you guys.” Kihyun explained with a small smile “You and your friend will stay there together.”

The hybrid nodded, seemingly clutching his friend closer. Changkyun couldn’t help but notice how much more closed off the hybrid was once Kihyun and Hoseok had approached.

“I told them that the both of you are strays.” Kihyun continued to talk, his smile turning more and more strained “Once your friend wakes up, they need to talk to you.”

“Why?” The hybrid’s question was curt and almost timid as if he was scared but, of what, Changkyun wasn’t sure.

“They want to make sure that all of these injuries weren’t… made by your owners.” Hoseok answered for Kihyun, voice also just as gentle and understanding.

Changkyun couldn’t help but feel rather proud of both of his owners for being able to handle this so carefully. The hybrid, on the other hand, didn’t seem to like it at all.

His face was all screwed up again, like it had been when Changkyun had suggested he pick his own name. It seemed like that was his default expression for when he was absolutely and utterly confused.

“It’s going to be okay.” Changkyun decided to pipe up but he still kept his eye on how the bigger hybrid reacted just in case.

After saying that, he glanced at Kihyun and then Hoseok “Is… Jaebum-hyung coming?”

“Who is that?” This time, the hybrid’s questions sounded less scared and more tired like he had finally given up or given in.

Kihyun simply shook his head at the question “Just another friend to help you.”

The hybrid growled a little but it was soft and the accompanying scowl was weak. He seemed irritated, angry, scared, all at once but he also seemed to realise that there was nothing he could do to make the situation any better.

Just as a nurse walked towards the group--probably to lead them to their room--the hybrid moved his friend up higher on his back “I guess I have no choice, though, right?”

Kihyun seemed to want to say that the hybrid was wrong but quickly decided not to.


	3. wake up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smaller hybrid finally wakes up, disoriented and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick thing kind of sort of in Youngjae's point of view. By the way, I hope the way I wrote this wasn't too confusing. I didn't want to call anyone Lucky or Ace in Youngjae's point of view because neither of them like those names.

_ The hybrid didn’t want to step forward. After all, he knew his fate if he did. _

_ He would get absolutely pummeled. Dogs who have done this before him have all either disappeared or have been injured beyond repair. _

_ He never understood why the master asked the weakest of his fighters to brawl with the newest ones. He heard a rumour that it was to test the dogs’ skills. _

_ To this hybrid, it seemed like it was nothing but senseless slaughter. _

_ The hybrid in the ring, the new one, looked muscular. Most new recruits were. This one didn’t look like he had any injuries. There were a few faded scars on his skin but nothing fresh or recent. _

_ He was looking at the smaller hybrid with a hunger in his eyes. It didn’t make the smaller hybrid comfortable at all. _

_ “Beau, c’mon.” The master barked, patience wearing thin. _

_ Of all of the names he’s ever been given, that one was the worst. He didn’t like it, didn’t like how it sounded leaving people’s mouths. He didn’t think it suited him. _

_ However, he couldn’t complain. The master gave it to him, after all, along with a room to sleep in and food to eat. The master was gracious enough to even let him stay with his friend. _

_ The least he could do was step forward, step into the ring, try and fight this battle he knew he was going to lose. _

_ He was given a shove by someone behind him. His friend growled in warning but the sound was drowned out by the pounding in his ears. _

_ He took one step, another step, over and over until he had to duck to get into the ring. _

_ It wasn’t hard to push the rope away. In fact, it felt easier than he thought. _

_ The air around him felt heavy, felt like it was slowing him down. In fact, everything around him felt like slow motion. _

_ The way the master turned him around, placed pads on his hands, gave him a pat on the head; all of it was drawn out and sluggish. The other fighter, the new one, he got a face guard. He had knee pads. He had elbow pads. _

_ The small hybrid didn’t. _

_ Somewhere, in the back of his mind, maybe, or perhaps right behind him, it sounded like his friend’s voice was calling to him as he got ready to fight. It sounded like he was screaming at the master, begging, something. It sounded like he wanted to say something. _

_ The small hybrid almost turned around, almost got to see his friend’s face. _

_ That was when the first hit landed. _

The hybrid woke up with a jolt, head swivelling, searching, heartbeat thumping in his chest.

There was a beeping beside him that sounded too loud. The air felt cold and the clothes he wore didn’t feel like any clothes he’s worn before. His entire body ached, screaming out in pain. 

He moved his hand as if to cover his eyes but it was pulled back. On the back of his hand were bandages and from those bandages was a clear tube. On his finger, there was a clip. He tugged at his hand again and a sharp pain pricked at the back of his hand.

Where was he? What did he remember last? Everything felt like a giant blur. His head pounded just thinking about it. Was this the white room? Was he in trouble? Where was--

The hybrid flinched at the sudden touch to his arm and his eyes were wide as his head snapped to the side. There, sitting next to him, was his friend. He looked tired but relieved, even with his face all bandaged up. He looked somewhat cleaner.

“You really are lucky.” His friend told him, lopsided grin on his face. The smaller hybrid wanted to be able to return the smile but he just felt worn down and confused.

“What happened?”


	4. answer questions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun kind of accompanies the two hybrids as they're asked questions by the cops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh, man, it's getting close to the chapter where we finally have some of the rest of GOT7 come in! I hope this isn't to confusing by the way
> 
> edit: I tried to make it less confusing

“Oh, your friend is awake.” Changkyun quickly observed as he entered the room.

After the few hours they’ve spent together, it seemed that Ace had warmed up to Changkyun. It was something Changkyun prided himself in since the hybrid was still feeling rather unsettled around  Hoseok and Kihyun.

The other hybrid, Lucky, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. He looked too uncomfortable, too on edge. He kept close to his friend who opted to sit next to him on the rather small hospital bed. He didn’t look like he trusted Changkyun at all but he at least allowed Changkyun near.

Changkyun could only guess that Ace told his friend good things about him.

“Okay, so, there are people here to talk to you.” Changkyun started to explain slowly, not wanting to spook either hybrid but feeling a little bad that this was the first thing he could tell them “They want to help you.”

“With what? We’re okay now. They looked at us.” Ace almost scowled at the thought of having to deal with more humans. “Can’t we go?”

“You can’t.” Changkyun was quick to answer “Your friend, he has broken bones. He needs to stay here.”

Ace seemed like he wanted to protest or correct Changkyun. However, he didn’t and instead slumped, leaning closer to his friend. Lucky let him rest his head on his shoulder but he too looked just a little perturbed.

“They’re just going to ask you questions and then they’ll go.” Changkyun reassured the two, wanting them to cheer up a bit.

Lucky was the one who nodded slowly “Then they’ll leave us alone?”

“Well… Not really.” Changkyun sighed, wishing he could bring the two good news. It seemed like that wasn’t possible at the moment though so he might as well just tell them.

“After the people who ask you questions leave, Kihyun-hyung wants you to meet a couple more people.” He tried to make it sound as appealing as he could but after being jostled around by so many humans, he didn’t think either of them, especially Ace, wanted to meet more.

“Kihyun-hyung is… your master?” Lucky spoke again, looking decently confused. Changkyun couldn’t blame him. After all, he only woke up minutes ago with only a small idea of what was happening.

“Yeah, you could say that.” Changkyun didn’t like the idea of Kihyun being anything but his owner and best friend but he decided correcting the other hybrid would only lead to more confusion.

Lucky seemed satisfied with Changkyun’s answer because he looked Ace’s way, eyebrows furrowed. “So, I guess… We’ll talk to these people and meet them…”

Changkyun was relieved that they seemed to be alright with the situation at hand. He had a suspicion that they were only because they didn’t think they had any other choice. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with meeting them now?” He couldn’t help but ask, just in case his suspicions were right. 

The two seemed to nod though so Changkyun supposed that, perhaps, they really were ready to talk to people. It really was odd how lightly they were treating the matter.

“I’ll let them in.” He decided to push the thought away, moving to the door and opening it.

The two police officers entered, one male holding a pad of paper and a pen and the other female. They seemed to approach the bed quickly and without hesitation.

Lucky didn’t like that at all. He seemed to stiffen at the sudden advance and, of course, Ace quickly moved to protect his friend who looked all too panicked. The two of them looked extremely suspicious too.

Changkyun was about to rush forward but it seemed that the police officers got the hint and took a few steps back. Rushing forward would’ve been a bad idea anyway, he wouldn’t have been able to do anything.

“I’m sorry for scaring you.” The female officer apologized rather quickly “We won’t hurt you. We just want to ask you questions.”

Changkyun didn’t exit despite the fact that he should’ve. The officer said it herself, she was just there to ask questions. She wasn’t going to do anything. Still, he quietly closed the door and stayed just right beside it.

“By the way, what are your names?” The female officer seemed to start with an easy enough question. However, glancing at the two hybrids on the hospital bed, it seemed that the question wasn’t easy at all.

“Uhm, our… most recent master… he uh called us King and Beau.” Lucky pointed to his friend and then to himself in turn “But uhm… we kind of go by Ace and… Lucky.”

“So,  _ you  _ picked the names Ace and Lucky?” The female officer nodded and the male officer wrote things down.

Ace looked unnerved by the male officer who continued writing things down but the hybrid managed to answer anyway “No, one of our old masters gave us those names.”

Lucky glanced at the female officer and then the male officer, expression borderline scared. Changkyun couldn’t help but wonder why when these were just normal police officers.

It was when he met Lucky’s gaze that he somewhat understood. Lucky wasn’t just scared, he was looking for answers as if this was some sort of test instead of a normal interview.

“It’s okay, just tell the truth.” Changkyun urged, ever present neutral expression on his face. His voice made Ace glance over and Lucky seemed to nod slowly.

The female officer only regarded Changkyun with a thankful smile before continuing “That’s good, okay. Can you tell me who hurt you?”

“Another dog hybrid.” Ace answered easily enough, looking less tense but still looking just as suspicious as before “He fought my friend and I just couldn’t stand by and watch so I… tried to help.”

“Oh, that other dog hybrid must’ve been really strong.” The female officer nodded “Did you know the other dog hybrid?”

Lucky answered this time, frown on his face “No, he was new.” 

“New?” 

The two hybrids nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Changkyun himself didn’t understand it completely but, it seemed, the female officer understood much more.

“Does your ‘master’ do that a lot? Make you fight new hybrids?” 

“No.” Ace was quick to answer this time, scowl scrunching up his face “Usually, it’s other dogs. He picked Lucky for no reason.”

Changkyun’s face scrunched up too but not in a scowl. Instead, he was confused. Why would their owner make them fight other dogs? It made no sense to him. Perhaps there was something he was missing?

“I see.” The female officer looked saddened by that before nodding “Can you tell me where your master lives?”

Both of them shook their heads. Changkyun grew even more confused at that since, of course, Hoseok and Kihyun made him memorise their address to the number. It was only common sense. Then again, if he didn’t like his owners, maybe he wouldn’t have.

The female officer didn’t hesitate with her next question “Did you run away? Is that why you were found in the playground?” 

Lucky turned to Ace for this question and Ace quickly nodded “It wasn’t that far away but it was hard because I was carrying my friend.”

The officers seemed satisfied with that and said their goodbyes, thanking both the hybrids for their time. The two hybrids seemed confused enough after all of that but were relieved when the officers left.

“That wasn’t as scary as I thought.” Lucky muttered and, this time, he leaned his head against his friend’s shoulder “They seemed nice.”

Ace just shrugged “I guess.”

Changkyun was just glad that the two weren’t as frazzled as he had expected them to be. He didn’t know what he’d do if they had freaked out too much or if they had attacked the officers in a bout of self-defense.

“I’m going to see what’s happening, okay?” Changkyun decided to tell them and, when they had nodded, he exited the door just like the officers had.

Outside, in the hall, the officers seemed to be talking to Kihyun and Hoseok. It also seemed that Jaebum had arrived with Mark and Jackson.

Changkyun wasn’t all that familiar with Jackson since the two weren’t so close but he knew that Jooheon got along very well with the dog hybrid. Jaebum and Mark he knew well enough from before he had been taken under Kihyun and Hoseok’s wings.

To say he thought of them as extended family would’ve been an understatement.

He especially looked up to Jaebum for what he did for a living. He was in charge of a small company that helped hybrids find good forever homes. Changkyun had been one of those hybrids. It was amazing what Jaebum did.

“We suspect that they’re part of the underground dog fighting ring we’ve been trying to track down for a while now.” The male officer was telling everyone, including Jaebum, Jackson and Mark. All five, now six with Changkyun, listened intently.

The female officer then added “They’re not as aggressive as most dog hybrids we save from the ring. I suspect it’s because they’re more socialized since they have each other. I strongly advise against separating them.”

Kihyun nodded, looking worriedly “Okay, thank you so much.”

“No, thank you for reporting this in and for telling us everything you could. We’ve been trying to track down that ring for a while now and this is the closest we’ve gotten to finding it.” The male officer smiled politely before giving a small bow and leaving with the female officer.

Kihyun let out a breath before turning to the door of the hospital room. Seeing the hybrid there seemed to surprise him. “Changkyun!”

“Dog fighting?” Changkyun muttered, letting the information finally sink in. He shouldn’t have been surprised but, at the same time, he couldn’t believe it. He had thought dog fighting was something of the past or maybe even some barbaric urban fairytale.

Hoseok nodded in response before walking over and pulling Changkyun into a one armed hug “Yeah, pup. It’s pretty tragic.”

Changkyun agreed wholeheartedly. Nobody deserved to be forced to fight hybrid after hybrid. However, now that Changkyun knew that one thing, everything else seemed to make sense. He didn’t know about what it was like to be in a dog fighting ring but he knew that no normal fight could’ve caused those injuries.

“Is it okay if we see them now?” Jaebum spoke up and at his voice Changkyun looked up. He debated whether or not to agree seeing as they had just talked to police officers a minute ago.

Instead, he decided to leave it to the hybrids. “I’ll go ask them.”


	5. talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting for Changkyun to give them the green light, Jaebum and the others have a conversation about the situation they're in. Namjoon stops by to give his two cents.

“Are you sure about this?” Kihyun turned to Jaebum as soon as Changkyun left, concerned expression on his face.

Jaebum wasn’t sure whether or not he was sure which sounded odd. After all, adopting another hybrid wasn’t something that anyone should take lightly. Believe Im Jaebum, he knew, he had already adopted three.

Each and every time was just as difficult and time-consuming as the last. After all, it took some time to adjust to things and to settle into a sort of routine. 

It was all worth it at the end, though. Jaebum couldn’t even imagine a life without any of his odd hybrids or any of their even odder shenanigans. After the initial phase of getting to know each other, they’ve all managed to get closer to one another, to trust each other. 

Either way, Jaebum shifted a little on the balls of his feet, considering the question carefully, before answering “I’m not… entirely sure.”

“If we can help even a little, though, we want to. Even if it’s just with helping them settle down here in the hospital.” Jaebum quickly added, trying to explain his point of view.

Mark nodded, obviously agreeing “Plus, if they end up getting along with everyone else and if they want to, we have room left.”

“Rich kids.” Hoseok muttered but it was all in good fun. In fact, it even had a couple of them smiling even if it was just a little bit.

After that, however, was a small silence. It wasn’t exactly unnerving, at least, not to Jaebum. He was more nervous about meeting the hybrids than about waiting. 

Mark seemed to share the sentiment much more because he stood practically stock still, unemotional expression on his face. Jackson, on the other hand, didn’t, seeing as he kept shifting and fidgeting around.

That wasn’t new, though. Jackson and Mark always were opposites. While Mark tended to be the quieter of the two hybrids, Jackson was easily excitable and explosive. It only made sense that, between the two, Jackson would be the one who couldn’t stand still.

As Kihyun was about to open his mouth again, a voice suddenly called out to them, breaking the bout of quietness “Ah, there you guys are.”

Looking over, the group spot Namjoon hurriedly walking towards them with a metal clipboard. He seemed just as tousled as usual, most likely from the fact that he kept hurrying from one side of the hospital to the other.

“What is up with you guys and hybrids?” Namjoon smoothed his hair when he came to a stop right next to the group “It feels like whenever there’s a new hybrid stray in this hospital, it’s always you guys who brought them in.”

“We have a knack for finding hybrids. Sue us.” Hoseok shrugged, chuckling just a little bit.

Jaebum couldn’t help but chuckle at that too “It is kind of our job after all.”

“Well, you’re making my life a little big busier…” Namjoon joked right back before clearing his throat and gesturing to the metal clipboard in his hand.

Mark took it without even hesitating and Namjoon didn’t even complain, most likely used to it by now.

“So, the smaller hybrid, the Corgi? He was absolutely beat up. He has hairline fractures on two of his ribs, his ankle is broken and his wrist is completely sprained.” Namjoon seemed to recite from memory, his friendly expression from earlier replaced with a look of concern 

Namjoon then continued to explain “When he came in, he seemed to have a head-injury because he was bleeding from his temple. However, as Kihyun-hyung might’ve told you, his friend won’t let us give him an MRI scan.”

“Everything else seems to check out, though?” Mark muttered, barely looking up from the chart in his hands “At least, from what I can see?”

“He’s a little malnourished and dehydrated but he’s okay.” Namjoon agreed before holding up a second chart. This one Jaebum took.

“The other one, the German Shepherd, he’s less beaten up. He had a scratch on his cheek we needed to clean and his knuckles were a little bloody but he was mostly okay.” Namjoon gestured to the chart “Both of them have old scars and bruises but nothing too concerning now that I’ve heard what the police have found out.”

There was a quick solemn silence.

“So, they’ll have to stay here for a little while?” Jackson finally spoke up for the first time, a rare thing when it came to the usually talkative hybrid.

Namjoon nodded “At least, the Corgi will.”

“They don’t have names?” Jaebum looked up from the chart in his hand before giving it to Namjoon.

The doctor shook his head almost sadly “The officer said they were  _ given _ names but they didn’t seem too comfortable with them.”

Jaebum understood that all too well. After all, they probably hated their previous owner, if he could even call them that. 

“It’s good Jackson brought this then.” Jaebum almost sounded like he was joking as he pointed to the book in the hybrid’s hands.

Curiously enough, the one who seemed concerned the most was Jackson. Usually, the dog hybrid was overactive and never knew how to stop talking. Now, he was subdued and silent, almost as if he didn’t know what to say.

Jaebum could only guess what was going through his mind. 

“They’ll be alright, though?” Jackson finally spoke again, obviously worried “After they recover and stuff?”

“Most likely. I still haven’t gotten that scan from the small one and I can’t attest to their mental state, only their physical.”  Namjoon sighed at that, shrugging just a little “I’ll try to help them the best I can, though.”

This time, it was Kihyun that nodded, frown on his face “This entire situation is just terrible.”

Everyone agreed to that, especially Jaebum who couldn’t even imagine what it was like to be put into a dog fighting ring. It was no wonder they were so beat up and so scared and so lost. He hadn’t met them yet, no, but he’s heard Hoseok and Kihyun’s stories.

“You guys need to convince the big one to let us take the small one in for a scan.” Namjoon took the first chart from Mark before giving the group a small smile “Which means, I guess, just work your magic.”

Jaebum easily returned the smile “Will do.”


	6. listen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While everyone else talks outside, Changkyun and the two other hybrids talk inside.

When Changkyun opened the door, he tried to do so as calmly and quietly as he could. 

When he entered, Ace and Lucky didn’t seem to have moved at all. In fact, all they’ve done was shifted a little bit, most likely to get comfortable.

“Oh, hi.” Lucky greeted Changkyun when he spotted him “Is everything alright?”

Changkyun nodded slowly “Yeah, you just have one more group of people to meet.”

“Oh, right.” Ace didn’t seem to like the sound of that and he looked almost as if he was rolling his eyes. Changkyun would’ve laughed but decided that it would be inappropriate if he did.

“Listen, you don’t have to meet them today.” Changkyun walked closer to them, shaking his head as he stopped to stand right beside their bed “We can tell them to come back tomorrow.”

“We don’t? But… what if you get in trouble?” The thought of having a choice seemed to perplex Lucky who raised an eyebrow at the idea.

“I won’t get in trouble. It’s--” Changkyun didn’t know exactly what he’d say but a sigh left his lips before he could stop himself “You know, what your previous master did… It wasn’t right…”

The two of them straightened up at that, eyes almost wide as if they were surprised that Changkyun would even suggest such a thing.

It was heart wrenching to see.

Ace even went so far as to almost cover Changkyun’s mouth “Don’t let your master hear you say that.” 

“Kihyun-hyung isn’t my master. He’s my owner.” Changkyun gently pushed Ace’s hand away, plopping himself down on the chair right next to the hospital bed, neutral expression edging towards a little worried and concerned.

Lucky shifted to better see Changkyun. He struggled a little, not used to the cast on his leg or the brace on his wrist but managed anyway. “Wh-What’s the difference?”

“Kihyun-hyung would never hurt me. He’d never punish me by hitting me or anything like that. He takes care of me, feeds me three times a day, lets me bathe and gives me clothes and treats and a lot of other wonderful things.” Changkyun explained, hand waving a little in the air as if to emphasize what he was saying.

The two hybrids on the hospital bed looked even more confused at that.

“Three times a day?” Lucky looked at Changkyun as if he had just won the lottery “Do you win your master a lot of money?”

Changkyun frowned, shaking his head “No, Kihyun-hyun doesn’t let me fight. He’d get angry if I do. Fighting is wrong.”

“Fighting… is wrong?” Ace repeated Changkyun’s words, eyebrows furrowed as he did. “But then… what else is a dog good for?”

Changkyun’s heart absolutely plummeted at Ace’s words.  _ What else are dogs good for? _ What kind of things has these poor hybrids’ owners been teaching them that they thought about these kinds of things?

“A dog is good for a lot of things! Like happiness! And playing!” Changkyun listed both things with his fingers “They’re good for being friends with! And they’re good for hanging out with!”

“Being friends? Your… master is friends with you?” Lucky seemed enamoured by the idea and he seemed to scoot closer to the edge of the bed, closer to Changkyun. Ace, on the other hand, kept his arm around Lucky’s waist.

Changkyun nodded feverently “He’s my  _ best _ friend. That’s what owners are supposed to be. Your best friend, someone you can trust, someone who takes care of you and who trusts you to take care of them too.”

The two hybrids were quiet for a second. They seemed to pause, as if letting these new pieces of information to slowly sink in. Changkyun wasn’t surprised since they’ve had a pretty tough life and, of course, they’ve pretty much been raised that way their entire lives.

It must’ve been hard to imagine any different.

“Okay.” Lucky finally spoke up after a period of silence.

“Okay?” Changkyun couldn’t help but ask, wondering what Lucky was exactly saying okay to.

Ace smiled a little before he shrugged “It sounds a little bit like a fairytale but… It would be a fairytale I’d like to believe in.”

Lucky grinned at that before turning to Changkyun “So, these people your…  _ owner _ wants us to meet. They’re nice?”

Changkyun nodded feverently again “Yeah, they’re super nice. They helped me find Kihyun-hyung and Hoseok-hyung, my owners.”

“Oh… Do you think… they’d help us?” Ace hesitated a little but managed to get the question out, his tone almost quiet and meek.

“Yeah, I don’t doubt it. They help hybrids find owners all the time. It’s kind of their job.” Changkyun informed almost a-matter-of-factly, tail wagging at the thought “They’re really nice too. Two of them are hybrids, if that makes you feel better.”

Ace raised an eyebrow at that “What do you mean?” 

“You seem really uncomfortable around other humans.” Changkyun shrugged as if it wasn’t really a big deal and, of course, it wasn’t. After all that the two have been through, Changkyun is surprised they aren’t more scared than they were.

“Well…” Lucky bit his lip a little “When a master throws away their hybrid, any master is free to take them. So…”

Changkyun understood completely now. The two must’ve been really scared that another human was going to go and claim them without their permission. The thought of that was honestly irritating. Someone claiming a hybrid without permission was barbaric.

Changkyun pushed his thoughts away and immediately shook his head “Nobody here is going to be mean to you or treat you badly or make you fight ever again, I promise. They won’t do anything unless they have your permission.”

Ace and Lucky glanced at each other and, for once in the entire time Changkyun had known them, a complete expression of relief spreads across their faces.

“Then, I guess it’s fine to meet them right now…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is kind of the big revelation scene for both Yugyeom and Youngjae. They're finally learning that what they went through was wrong, that owners aren't supposed to be like that, etc. When you read this chapter, you probably thought that it seemed very unemotional though? There's a reason for that. It's because this is more in Changkyun's point of view? To him, all of this is just a given. There's nothing shocking, there's not a huge amount of emotion, etc. That's also kind of why Youngjae and Yugyeom are addressed as Lucky and Ace. That's what Changkyun knows them as. I guess I just wanted to make that clear. Also, UHM, the real emotional chapter is coming up later.


	7. pick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two hybrids get their names and three others grow smitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet! Well, GOT5 finally meet. There's two more. But just this for now. It's mostly in Jaebum's point of view so you can only really feel that he's the smitten one? But tbh they're all smitten. Like how could you not be.

Jaebum didn’t really know what to expect when he entered the room. After all, he hadn’t even seen the hybrids himself. He’s only heard descriptions, stories, a plethora of things. He’s never directly interacted with them until now.

“Hi.” The smaller hybrid waved at them from his seat on the hospital bed, small but almost forced smile on his face. The bigger hybrid just clung to his friend, silent and cautious.

Jackson stepped forward first, bright grin replacing his earlier serious expression “Hi, my name is Jackson. This is Mark-hyung and Jaebum-hyung.”

There’s a slow nod from both hybrids and the three take it as a sign to step forward.

“Here, we brought these for you.” Jaebum was slow when he got close. The two hybrids didn’t seem to mind all that much so Jaebum continued with his actions.

First, he reached over with one arm, pulling a table over. It was one of those hospital tables with only two legs so patients didn’t have to leave their bed to use it. It just simply fit against the hospital bed. Jaebum was able to position it so that it was right above the two hybrids’ laps.

The hybrids looked surprised by the sudden table but the smaller one happily took the opportunity to place his hand on it, keeping the other one with the cast close to him.

Jaebum then pulled up a plastic bag and put it right in front of one hybrid. Mark did the same thing, placing a second plastic bag on the table right in front of the second hybrid. Then, Jackson came over and placed a book down.

“These are for you.” Jaebum explained clearly, small smile on his face.

The bigger hybrid quickly went for the plastic bag and pulled out a styrofoam container. He seemed familiar with it and opened it easily, pushing the plastic bag aside to place it on the table.

Inside was food. Specifically, really good food.

The other hybrid, however, seemed more interested in the book. He clumsily picked it up with one hand and squinted at the cover. 

Jackson grinned and sat on the edge of the bed, pointing to the book “It’s a book of names.”

The smaller hybrid nodded before looking up at Jaebum, slightly confused “Why?”

“Well, I figured the both of you are hungry so we got you food.” Jaebum shrugged, sounding like he’d done this a million times before and,  _ technically _ , he kind of had “The book is so you can pick your name.”

At the sound of that, the bigger hybrid scrambled to look at the book from his friend’s shoulder. His friend, on the other hand, slowly turned from Jaebum to the book in front of him.

He struggled at first, what with his other hand unable to really hold anything. Eventually, his friend sort of got what he was trying to attempt and, with his hand on one side of the book and his friend’s hand on the other side, the two managed to open it.

At first, they just almost mindlessly scrolled through the pages, flipping it one after the other, until the larger hybrid made a surprised sound.

“Yu!” The hybrid pointed at the specific page his friend had stopped on “What does this say?”

Jaebum had been happily watching the two of them but, when the hybrid asked that question, his heart skipped a beat almost painfully. He had forgotten that there was a possibility they couldn’t read. How ignorant of him.

Thankfully, the smaller hybrid didn’t even hesitate “It says Yugyeom. The name means to be humble or have modesty.”

“Isn’t that me? Can I have that as a name?” The hybrid grinned broadly, all too excited by the prospect of having a name “It’s a good name, isn’t it?”

The smaller hybrid only looked at him almost incredulously “You’re really choosing that one? The first one you see?”

“What about you?” His friend didn’t even acknowledge the obviously judgemental comment from him and, instead, took the book into his own hands “You should pick one that starts with Young.”

When the bigger hybrid, Yugyeom Jaebum supposed, started aimlessly flipping through the book without his friend, the smaller hybrid simply sat there, almost curling into himself. He even glanced at everyone else in the room, shy smile on his face.

It made Jaebum’s heart absolutely flutter. 

“Yugyeom is a good name.” Mark spoke up, his usual gentle smile apparent on his face.

“Thank you.” Yugyeom looked a little timid when he accepted the compliment but was happy about it anyway. His friend simply sat there, though, if Jaebum didn’t know any better, he could’ve seen him roll his eyes.

“Ah… Wait.” Yugyeom suddenly looked even more sheepish and he looked up at his friend, grin wide but slightly apologetic “What does… this say?”

His friend pouted at that response and he looked like he was about to lean over to look when Mark also stepped forward and glanced.

“That name?” Mark pointed and, when Yugyeom nodded, he continued “Youngbae.”

Yugyeom seemed thankful to Mark before turning to the hybrid on his other side “What about Youngbae?”

In response, the smaller hybrid scrunched up his nose, shaking his head. 

Jackson seemed to laugh almost quietly at that. “What’s wrong with that name?”

“I don’t like it.” He simply answered, waving his hand as if to physically reject the name that Yugyeom suggested.

Accepting the rejection but not at all deterred, Yugyeom glanced back down at the book, pointing to something. His friend gave him a small almost harmless looking hit to the shoulder.

Mark didn’t seem to mind though and red the name out loud “Young… mi?” 

That was quickly rejected too but, surprisingly, not as vehemently as the one before. 

It seemed two rejections in a row didn’t even discourage Yugyeom who continued flipping through, occasionally pointing one out to Mark who would read it aloud. It seemed the subsequent five or so names weren’t even good enough in Yugyeom’s eyes because he doesn’t suggest it to his friend.

All of them had something in common, though. They all started with the hangul character Young.

“Why does it have to start with that?” Jackson finally couldn’t help but ask as he took out the styrofoam container from the second plastic bag as well as the plastic utensils that came with the take out meal.

The hybrid whom they were trying to find a name for only shrugged, biting his lip.

Jaebum could sense that there was something else there, probably a story or a history. It seemed that he wasn’t ready to share it, though, so it was most likely better left alone.

“What about Youngjae?” Jaebum finally spoke up and the name was honestly just a little joke. He hadn’t expected anyone to really take it seriously.

However, the wide eyes he received from the hybrid receiving the name said otherwise.

“Young… jae?” Yugyeom looked up from the book, glancing back at Jaebum before looking to his friend “Youngjae.”

The small hybrid seemed to hide his face a little and quickly pointed to the book “Is the name… in there?”

Mark carefully took the book from Yugyeom and skimmed through it almost lightning fast before abruptly stopping on a page “It means flourishing respect or prospering rule.”

“What does that mean?” Yugyeom continued to look confused and even his friend looked a little puzzled too.

“Flourishing means like… you have a lot of it.” Jackson tried to help and he even made big slow gestures with his arms as he did. “And then prospering means… it’s doing good.”

“Oh.” Both Yugyeom and his friend said almost at the same time.

“I like it.” The hybrid looked firm when he said it.

Yugyeom also looked pretty pleased and nodded “It sounds really nice.”

Jaebum was glad that the two found names they could honestly like and, though he knew that wouldn’t fix everything, it was a start.

“Is it really okay that we have these names?” Youngjae looked to Jaebum for an answer, lips curved into a slight frown “W-We don’t… I don’t…”

“It’s really okay.” Jaebum nodded quickly, his soft smile still ever present “Your name is something you should like, something that represents you.”

Youngjae hesitated a little before grinning. The smile was bright and the expression on his face made Jaebum soft. In fact, the looks on both of their faces absolutely melted Jaebum.

It reminded him of why he did this, helped hybrids like them, and it reminded him that, no matter how badly a person’s past might be, that they could still have a happier future.

“Thank you.” Yugyeom spoke this time and he’s taken the book from Mark. He held it, closed, against his chest. “For all of this.”

Jaebum shook his head. 

Mark, on the other hand, actually commented, chuckling a little “You don’t have to thank us. You deserve this.”

Jaebum wholeheartedly agreed with the hybrid. The two of them really did deserve this. After all they’ve been through, after all the trouble and hardship they’ve survived, they deserved _ at least _ this much.

“Since you’re done picking names, you wanna eat?” Jackson gestured to the two open styrofoam take out boxes, one opened by Yugyeom and the other one he opened himself for Youngjae.

The both of them, of course, nodded fervently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!!! leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it!!!
> 
> if you wanna get some updates, my tumblr is mini-ghost-writer and my twitter is minikkukkungi. there's not much on either of them but like... if you wanna follow anyway lmao. on my twitter, there's a poll up on which story you guys want updated asap? so if you wanna vote on that, hmu! i only have my top three most popular stories on there but you can dm me or retweet it with a vote if the story you wanna vote on isn't an option


End file.
